This invention relates generally to the field of refrigerators and freezers and specifically to a cabinet having an improved breaker assembly.
Household refrigerator and freezer cabinets commonly include a metal liner installed in a metal shell. The liner and shell define a front opening that is closed by a door. An insulation space between the liner and shell is filled with insulation, such as foam. A breaker panel frames the front opening and closes the front of the insulation space. The insulation space can be filled before or after the breaker panel is installed. Desirable features of the breaker include good insulating properties, strength, durability, ease of assembly, and an attractive appearance when installed. The breaker panel should be easy to install and adapt to dimensional variations of the cabinet resulting from such causes as thermal expansion and contraction or misalignment.